Julia's Turn
by Performer101
Summary: Julia is pregnant with Michael's baby, and doesn't know what to do. Will she go with her heart? Or try to make things right with Frank? I don't own any characters from "SMASH".
1. Julia's Turn

Chapter One

Julia's Turn

My heart skipped a beat. I don't know why, but it did. As I raced to the bathroom in the middle of the night, yet again. "Julia," I could hear Frank's rough voice call. "Yes," I whispered. He stood in the doorway. "You alright?" He asked.

I smiled, slightly. "Of course, I'm alright." I whispered. "You sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Go back to bed." I said, softly. He nodded, and went back to bed. This was the fifteenth time I puked since I came back to Boston. I only puked there once.

I placed a hand on my forehead. No. No fever. I decided I was going to visit the doctor tomorrow. I then turned off the light and went to bed.

###

I called Tom first thing, telling him I had to go to the doctor's office first thing then I'd be at the practice. The room was small, and l was waiting for Dr. Thompson to return. I hoped it would be soon because I did have to go. Tom texted me several times, saying that Derek wanted to go over some things that me and Tom need to fix.

But, I couldn't leave. Dr. Thompson reentered the room. She sat down on the chair that was on the other side of the room. "The tests came back, Mrs. Houston," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Congratulations, Dr. Thompson, you're going to be a mother." Dr. Thompson said, with a wide smile.

I looked shocked at her, that was impossible.

"That can't be." I said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was told I couldn't have anymore children." I explained. "Well, the doctor that told you, lied." Dr. Thompson replied. Then, something clicked in my brain. It wasn't Frank's. Oh, God. This baby wasn't his, it was Michael's. My heart started beating faster. Registering the fact, that all I worked up with for Frank, was all for nothing. Was it?

But, he'd soon find out.

"I have to go." Was all I could let out. "Remember you need to make an appointment!" she shouted, after I left the room. I headed to rehearsal and I took a seat next to Tom. Michael was over by the window, talking to Ivy. Good. I couldn't face him. Not yet.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked. "What did the doctor say?"

I sighed. "Nothing." I replied.

"That's a lie." He said.

I sighed.

"I'm pregnant," I replied.

"You're what?" He spat. "Pregnant." I said.

"I thought the doctor's said you couldn't have a baby." He replied. "Yeah, me, too."

"Hey, Julia, you're late!" Derek spat from across the room. I just ignored him. "Michael, Karen. History is Made At Night, people, let's go!" He shouted.

Michael looked at me, through my eyes. I thought he could hear my thoughts, about him…about us…about the baby. Our baby. I was in a mess, and I was so confused on what to do.


	2. The Fight

Chapter Two

Fight

"Julia, you know you have to tell Frank, right?" Tom asked, beside me once rehearsal was over. I nodded, wishing this never happened. At least the show was a success. Michael then walked up to me. "I have one question," He began.

"Michael, this is not a good time." I said.

"It'll just take a minute!" He fought. "It's strictly about the musical, I swear!"

"Then, I can answer it, Julia, tell Frank." Tom replied, as he took over for me.

###

When I got home, Frank was on the couch, talking to someone. But who? Leo had baseball practice today. She walked into find the social worker sitting on the couch. "Forgot something, honey?" Frank asked. "Oh, crap, Frank, I totally forgot!" I cried.

He rose to his feet. "It's okay, we're actually wrapping up here." Frank replied. "I'm sorry," I said to the social worker. "Oh, don't mention it. It wasn't that important of meeting anyway." She began to walk towards the door, but turned around.

"By the way, I've seen your show in Boston, I loved it." She said. I smiled. "Thanks." I whispered.

She walked out of our house, and I turned to Frank.

"So, how was the doctor's appointment?" He asked.

I sighed, dreading the moment he would ask me that. "Fine." I whispered. "So, was it a common stomach flu?" Frank questioned.

"Frank, there's something I have to tell you." I then walked into the kitchen. Nervous, not wanting to tell him about the baby. He followed. "What is it?" He asked.

I took a bottled water out of the fridge and took a good long drink. "Frank, I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"Wha? What?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"You're pregnant?" He cried.

"How? The doctor's said you couldn't, Julie, that's why we're adopting!" He cried. "Julia, we're in the middle of an adoption!"

"I know, I'm so sorry, Frank!" I cried.

Then, he eyed me down evilly. As if he could see deep into my soul. It made me feel uncomfortable.

He didn't say anything for a very long time. I hated it. Yell at me. Do something.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. "You heard me, who's is it? I know it's not mine…" He said, then suddenly it clicked. "It's Swift's isn't it?"

"Frank," I began.

"Well, you went to far this time, Julia." He muttered, heading for the door.

"Wait, Frank, let's discuss this!"

"Discuss this?" Frank spat. "Julia, you cheated on me, more than once," He said. "You expect me, to accept your apology after this?" He asked. "I hope you and Swift are happy."

He then busted out the door, and I ran to catch up to him. "Frank, please, I'm so sorry!" I cried. But, he kept going, hailing a cab at the end of the block.

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading my story! This is just a quick announcement, if you love SMASH, there's currently a forum going on and we need more people, if you're interested please go to SMASH RPG Season 2 forum :

forum/Smash_RPG_Season_2/113652/

Thanks again!


	3. Elevator Blues

Chapter 3

Elevator Blues

Leo came home that night, he wouldn't speak to me after I told him what I done. He headed for his room. He didn't even come down for his dinner. I sighed, as I went upstairs with the chicken I had made earlier.

"Leo," I said, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" He cried.

I sighed, and opened the door anyway. "You have to eat, you know." I said, placing the food on the night stand. "I'm not hungry." He replied. He was lying on his bed, his face in his pillow. "Leo, I'm terribly sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry?" Leo asked. "We doing well, Mom, Dad was coming back…"

He looked into my eyes, and I could see he was fighting hard not to cry. "He was coming back, Mom, why did you have to ruin it?"

"I'm sorry, Leo, but we will get through this." I whispered.

"No, you won't." He said.

I looked at him quizzically. "How can you say that?" I asked. "Because I know Dad." He said. "Last time he was gone for weeks, maybe this time he'll be gone for months." He said. I could only sit down, and think about what Leo said.

He was telling the truth.

###

At the rehearsal the next day, all Derek was doing was shouting out orders, and all it did was give me a headache. Karen was all over the place, trying to do each move correctly as Derek wanted it. "That was nice, Derek, but how about a little break?" Eileen asked. Derek sighed. "But, they're just getting it now!" Derek sighed.

"We're required to give them breaks." Eileen murmured. Derek sighed. "Break time." Derek replied.

I got up, and headed. "You're leaving?" Tom asked. "Starving, Tom, I need something to eat, do you want something?" I asked. He shrugged. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Hot dog stand, half a block away." I said.

"Alright, get me a hot dog, with mustard, ketchup, and relish on it." He ordered. "Anything to drink with that?" I asked. He smiled. "Water, please." He said.

"I'll be back"

I pressed the button to go down on the elevator. Just to find Michael standing beside me, going the same way. "You do know we only have a ten minute break, most people go to the small lunch we serve in the hall." I said.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Monica at the airport, she's giving the marriage another chance." Michael explained. I nodded, a wave of shock and disappointment raced through me. "Are you okay, Julia?" He asked. I nodded. "Uh, so how is it with you and Frank?" He asked, at the same exact time the elevator doors sprang open.

"It's complicated," I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry." I said, with a small smile. "You're trying to fix your marriage, that's wonderful." I was trying to get the subject off of me.

"Yeah, well, she said she's doing this for our son's sake." He whispered, when the elevator's bell dinged, signaling that we had reached the bottom floor, I was reluctant to leave. He was standing right there, why couldn't I tell him.

"Well, I hope your marriage works out." I whispered.

"Same with you, Julia." He said, walking out.


	4. Divorce

Chapter 4

Divorce

I sat on the couch, listening as I heard footsteps upstairs and slamming of doors. Tears poured out, this shouldn't have happened. This was a mistake. But, Frank would never understand. I heard stomps come down the stairs, and I automatically rose to my feet.

"Frank, please, don't do this!" I cried.

He frowned.

"Julia, I want a divorce, maybe I was wrong thinking that you've changed." Frank replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Julia, do you think that this was a game?" He asked. "I loved you!"

"I love you, too!" I whispered. "Not anymore you don't!" He cried. "How could you be so stupid?"

I sighed, shaking my head. He couldn't leave. Leo would be devastated, and who knew what he'd do this time. "You can't just leave, Frank, can't we work this out? We can try marriage counseling!" I cried.

"Don't you think we're a little beyond counseling?" He asked, heading for the door, along with his things. I sighed, as I followed him. "If you don't want to stay for me, at least stay for Leo." I whispered.

Frank turned towards me, his eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry Frank," I whispered. He smiled, and turned away. He played with his fingers before turning back to me. "You know, a part of me wants to believe that, but the other says you're only going to hurt me again." He whispered.

"I'll be by tomorrow with the divorce papers."

"That soon?" I asked.

He nodded. Before leaving, closing the door behind him.

The weeks after that seem very cold distant. Leo never spoke to me, and his grades went from an A to a C. Whenever I tried to confront him about it, he seemed to shake it off. On a warm spring night, I was sitting on the outside steps to my house.

Suddenly, I spotted the Swift family walking past. Their small son, playing with a small dog. He was laughing and enjoying the air. They walked right past me, and wouldn't have stopped if their son hadn't nearly given me a black eye.

"Hey," Michael scolded. "Artie, tell her you're sorry." the woman said.

"Sorry, ma'am." He whispered, in a cute voice. I smiled, and rose to my feet and handed him the red rubber ball back. "It's okay." I said. "Julia?" Michael asked. I smiled, weakly. "Michael." I said.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you." He whispered. "Yeah," I said. "The changing of lights can do that to a person."

"Hi, Monica." I said.

Monica only waved. "We'll be right over there, Michael." She said, but her voice sounded like a warning. She took their son by the hand and led her to the taxi cab parked outside of my neighbor's house.

"So how's it going with you and Frank?" He asked.

"Me and Frank?" I asked. "Never better."

Just then, an official car parked in front of us. "Are you Julia Houston?" a serious-type looking lady got out of the car asked. She wore a business suit and walked straight for me.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Are the papers completed?" She asked. I nodded. "There in the house, I'll get them." I said.

I turned my attention back to Michael.

"It was nice meeting you." I whispered. He only nodded, and headed back to his family waiting for him.


	5. Misery

Chapter 5

Misery

I sat in the kitchen, playing with the apple sitting in the center.

Leo walked in. It was midnight on a school night, and he had me worried sick. "Leo," I said. I heard a sigh escape his lips. Before, he walked back down the stairs and came to me. "What?" He spat. I gulped.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"At a friend's." He said.

"You couldn't have called?"

"Nope, because you'd just tell me to come home!" He cried.

"Maybe I would've, maybe I wouldn't have! But at least I wouldn't be sitting at the kitchen table, worried, sick about you!"

"You know, what I've been going through?" He asked. I sighed, and gulped.

"I do know what you're going through, Leo." I spat. "But, it's no excuse to lower your grades and stay out late!"

His lips spread into a thin line and silence filled the room. "I'm sorry, Leo, but you're grounded." I whispered. "What?" He exclaimed. "What for?"

"For staying out too late." I whispered, turning off the light.

"I can't believe this." He whispered, before heading up the stairs to his room. I sighed, deeply. Just then, the phone rang and I went into answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Julia, it's me," Tom's voice whispered.

"Hey." I replied.

"So, how's it going? The divorce over yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, two weeks." I whispered.

"Good. This must not be good for you." He said. "So, how's Leo?"

"He's….as good as can be expected." I whispered, sitting down at the table. "You told Michael yet?" He asked. "No, I'm scared to. He seems happy with Monica and his son now." I whispered.

"There's no need to be scared." Tom said. "I don't know how to tell him." I whispered.

"Ah, the how is the problem!" He said. "Tom, this is serious." I whispered.

Tom sighed. "I know it is, I'm just sorry you have to go through it alone." He whispered.

There was a small silence.

"That's just it, Julia, you don't have to go through it alone." Tom said. "You have me…"

"Thank you, Tom," I whispered. "And I appreciate you taking the time and telling me comforting thoughts, but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and I'd like to get some sleep before then."

"Alright, just remember me." He whispered.

"I will." I whispered back, before hanging up.

I headed for bed.


	6. Questionable

Chapter Six

Questionable

I came into rehearsals after I went to my doctor's appointment. "You okay?" I looked up to find Michael standing right in front of me. I smiled, faintly. "Yes, I'm alright." I whispered. He nodded. "Look, I heard about your marriage." He said. "I'm so sorry, "

I smiled. "How'd you hear about that?" I asked.

"Word. Gossip, mostly." He answered.

"How's yours going?" I asked.

"I don't know, honestly, at first it was going great, now we're going back to where we first started."

I sighed. "Michael, there's something I've got to tell you." I whispered. But, before I could say anything, Derek entered the room, waving the script in the air.

"Tell me at break, I've got to go." Michael said. I nodded, watching him go.

Just then, I felt a strong kick in my abdomen. "Ow!" I cried. Everyone stopped, looking at me. I smiled. "Sorry." I said. "I thought someone kicked me," I stared at Tom, but he only gave me a look. Sorry, I mouthed.

He only nodded. "Let's get started!" Derek shouted.

"…_at Lexington and 52__nd__ street." _ Michael sang. I sighed. I didn't know how to tell him, yet I knew some way I had to. At break I told Tom, I was heading out to have lunch with Leo, but I was stopped at the elevator.

"Julia!"

I turned to see Michael coming out of the rehearsal room, bottled water in his hand. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I thought you said, you needed to speak to me."

I smiled, lightly. "Yes, I did." I whispered.

He smiled, I motioned for the bench. We both took the seat.

"Michael, how is your marriage going?" I asked.

Michael sighed. "What kind of question is that?" He asked.

"The kind of question, that I need to know, please, if you want to know what I have to say…please answer the question." I whispered. I looked into his baby blue eyes and got lost in them. Oh, that's how it always starts.

My stomach did summersaults. "Uh, we're doing well…I guess, we have to work harder, Monica's giving us a few more weeks before she calls it quits, why?" He asked.

I sighed, thinking of how I could tell him. If I even could.

"Just curious." I said, backing out. He shook his head. "Well, I'm glad you found your answers." He said. He then stalked off into the rehearsal room. He was angry. Which was understandable. He was lucky though, his marriage was still intact, but mine was falling apart at the seams.

I headed out for lunch with Leo. Hoping that he didn't forget.


	7. Officially Alone

Chapter 7

Officially Alone

I hate the moment when the lawyer said it was official. The divorce was finalized. Thankfully, Tom was standing out in the hallway. I needed all the support I could get right now. When the short meeting was over, I went outside and nearly collapsed in Tom's arms.

Just then, Frank walked out of the room, his lawyer with him. He frowned, but said nothing to me. Tom and I sat down on the bench across from the room.

"Are you going to be alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah," I murmured, with a soft smile. "You know, Michael has a right to know…you're carrying his child." Tom whispered. "I know…he just seems so happy. I don't want to be the cause of what makes his marriage fall apart." I whispered.

Tom only nodded, before reaching for his ringing phone.

"I have to take this." Tom said, rising to his feet.

I nodded. He rose and left me sitting there, I rubbed my eyes to erase the tears. If I even could. "Hey," I looked up to find Michael, hand-in-hand with Monica. Their son by their legs.

"Hey," I whispered. He smiled.

"Julia, this is Monica and my son, Artie." He introduced. "Mike, let's go, Artie has a doctor's appointment." Monica whispered.

"Monica," Michael whispered.

I smiled, and rose to my feet.

"It's alright, um, it's nice seeing you all." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Julia, but Sam needs me." Tom said, coming back to the bench. "Michael." He said. "Tom." Michael said, with a smile.

"You can go, I'll be alright." I whispered. "I'll call Leo, to come and get me."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. Tom turned to leave.

"What happened here?" Monica asked. I sighed. "I just got my divorce finalized, and Monica I understand what happened. I'm sorry, but please don't rub it in my face." I cried, heading for the door. I could hear some mumbled responses going back and forth. I just began to call for Leo.


	8. Surprise

Chapter 8

Surprise

I woke up to a pounding on the door. I rose off of the sofa. Did I fall asleep down here? Why didn't Leo wake me? But, I pushed the thoughts away as I went to answer the door.

"Michael." I said.

"Julia, I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go." He said.

"Come in," I whispered.

He entered, with a shy smile. "Please, have a seat." I said, motioning towards the couch. He nodded. "Sorry if I woke you." He whispered. "Oh, you're alright, I shouldn't have been sleeping down here anyway." I said.

I then looked into his blue eyes, then turned away. "What's up?" I asked.

"Monica and I can't work anymore. We're getting a divorce." He whispered.

"What? But, you seem so happy." I said.

He frowned. "Well, we tried to make it work for Artie…but it blew up in our faces, we fought in front of him during dinner." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, Michael." I said.

Just then, the door opened, and in came Leo. "Leo?" I asked, rising to my feet. He ignored me, and headed up the stairs. "Leo Houston, come here, please." I said, my voice stern. I could hear a sigh, before he turned and headed to me.

"You know it's past midnight, right?" I asked. He nodded. I folded my arms against my chest, and looked him straight into the eye. "Where were you?" I asked. "At Dad's." He said. "Yeah, if I called him right now, would he be able to give me the same answer?" I asked. "Sure, whatever." He spat.

"You know, you're attitude is starting to get on my nerves," I whispered.

"What am I supposed to do?" Leo spat. "Ignore my father, but live with you, Dad did nothing wrong!"

"He didn't, Leo." I whispered. "I just don't want you out there after eleven."

Leo just shook his head, and headed upstairs.

"Sorry," I whispered, sitting back down.

"Wow," He whispered. "What?" I asked.

"That, what if Artie feels the same way about me when he's a teen?" Michael asked.

I smiled, softly. "I doubt it, if you're very active in his life…I doubt he'll turn out like Leo. Even though, I do love Leo to pieces." I said.

He smiled. "Can I stay here, until I get my mind straight?" He asked. Just then, I was cut in the middle. Michael was my friend, and he needed a place to stay. But, that would make it harder for me to keep my secret, that I'm not ready to share. I sighed, closing my eyes, and giving this a long thought.

"Of course, you can stay." I said, regretting the decision. "You get the couch though."

I made the couch more comfortable to sleep on, and after saying goodnight, headed upstairs to my room. Tomorrow, I'd have to call Frank to see if Leo was telling the truth.


	9. Leo

Chapter 9

Leo

I woke up late.

I had to get dressed quickly and run down the stairs to get breakfast started. "You're late." Leo said, sitting on the bar stool. "Sorry." I whispered, noticing that Michael was still asleep. "Leo, you wouldn't lie to me, now would you?" I asked. "No, why?" He asked.

I sighed. "Just wanted to hear that from you." I whispered. After I was done cooking the pancakes, I stepped into the backyard to call Frank.

"Julia, not a good time," Frank said.

"Frank, I have one question, please." I said. Frank sighed, and whispered something to a person in the background. "Okay, Julia, what is it?" He asked.

"Was Leo with you last night?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"How long?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just, please, answer the question!" I cried.

"He came to my place after school, and said he was going home at nine…why? Is he missing again?"

"No, no, he came home after midnight last night, and he wasn't telling the truth."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tone slightly changing.

"He said he was at your place when he came home." I whispered.

Frank sighed.

"Alright, how do you want to handle this?" He asked.

"I don't. We don't. Let's let him think that we don't know…let's let him do whatever he wants, let's show him how it feels like to be responsible." I whispered.

"You know, that's a very good idea." He said.

"Okay, I have to go, bye." I said. "Bye." Frank replied.

At the breakfast table, Leo and Michael were silent. Not talking to each other, or me. "So, Leo, what are you doing today?" I asked. "Uh, I don't know..hang out with some friends." He whispered. "Yes, after, you help me with some things." I whispered.

"What!" He demanded.

"I need some help lifting things," I whispered.

"I can help you with that." Michael volunteered, taking a bite out of his pancake.

"Oh, Michael, that's very nice of you, but may I speak with you, in private?" I asked. I rose out of my chair and I motioned for Michael to follow me outside.

"Julia," He whispered.

"I found out, Leo didn't go to Frank's house last night…I mean, he did but it wasn't for the whole night." I said. "Frank and I decided to teach him a lesson in responsibility."

"Okay," He responded. "I just wanted to tell you that, so that you wouldn't get upset." He nodded.

I wish I knew how he was feeling about us.


	10. Gossip

Chapter Ten

Gossip

I sat down in my usual chair, as Tom entered the rehearsal room.

"So, what is it that I hear that Michael's staying with you?" Tom asked.

I sighed, watching him sit down. "He needed a place to stay." I whispered.

"So, you offered him your place, real clever, Julia." Tom said.

I frowned. "It's not like that." I whispered. Just then, Monica entered the room and was furious. "Michael!" She shouted. "Oh, c'mon, what's all this about?" Derek cried.

"Sorry, this should only—" but she trailed off. Staring directly at me.

"You!" She screamed. "Tom," I said. She lunged at me, and started hitting me. "Stop it!" Michael shouted, trying to pull Monica off of me. After ten minutes, she was successfully pried off of me. "Are you okay?" Tom asked. I nodded. "I'm alright." I whispered.

"Sit down," Tom said, pulling out a chair. I took the seat.

"I'm sorry, Michael, but can you please take this outside?" Tom asked. Michael nodded, glaring at Monica. They went outside, where we can hear shouting and yelling.

"I have to tell him, don't I?" I asked. "Tell who what?" Derek asked. "Derek, if it's all the same to you, I don't want to tell you." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Because if I told you, it will be the center of gossip until it got to press."

"I'm not a blabbermouth if that's what you're trying to point out." He said, upset. He then stalked off. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." I whispered to Tom. He just shrugged. "You know, I'm going to go tell him." I whispered, rising from my chair.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I'm telling him…you're right, he deserves to know." I whispered, heading for the door.

I found Michael sitting down on the bench, his head in hands. "Michael," I started. He looked up. He looked as if he had been crying. "Are you alright?" I asked. He wiped his eyes free from tears. "Yeah, it's official, Monica and I are separating."

"Michael, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Don't." Michael replied. "It wasn't your fault."

"You're right," I said. "It's both of ours."

He smiled. "You know, I actually thought we could work it out for Artie's sake, but it didn't work out." He whispered.

"Michael, there's something I've got to tell you." I whispered. Just then, the doors burst open and out came Derek. "Hey, you two, we're starting!" He cried. "Give me a minute!" I shouted back. Derek nodded ,and went back into the rehearsal room.

"Michael, I'm…"


	11. Anger

Chapter Eleven

Anger

My heart pounded a million miles a second as I tried to spill the news.

"You're what, Julia?" Michael asked.

"Sorry, give me a minute, this is kind of big." I whispered. "Alright," He whispered. I gulped. "Michael, listen, I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier, but you and Monica were happy together, and I didn't want to ruin it." I whispered.

I sighed.

"I thought I could hide it from you…but I can't."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Michael, I'm pregnant." I blurted.

He just sat there, awestruck.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, Michael." I whispered.

He smiled. "Why did Frank leave you then?" He asked. "I mean, weren't you trying to adopt?"

"Michael, it's not what you think." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I am pregnant, Michael, but not with Frank," I said. "Then, who?" He asked, then his eyes went two times bigger. "The baby's mine?" He asked. I nodded.

He rose to his feet in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted. "Because, I was afraid… and like I said you and Monica looked happy. Would you honestly try to be happy with Monica if I told you that I was expecting your child?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "Maybe, maybe not, but Julia, I had a right to know!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, Michael." I said. But, he was too angry, and walked away, into the elevator that some janitor arrived in on. Tears fell down my cheeks as I tried to calm myself down, as I reentered the rehearsal.

"Where's Michael?" Derek asked.

"You can deal without him." I said.

Derek shrugged . "Okay, let's start with Mambo, then." He said.

I just sighed, as I sat back and watched them begin the performance.

"You told him?" Tom whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I did." I said. "He's not too happy."


	12. Visitor

Chapter Twelve

Visitor

Michael didn't return to the rehearsal.

I walked home since it was nice out.

Leo was already home, talking on the phone.

"But, Dad, why do I need to get a job?" He exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Give me a minute, Dad, Mom's home," He said, as he lowered the phone away from his mouth. "Dad says I need a job." He said.

"Good, cause you're paying rent." I said.

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

"Because we need to teach you responsibility." I said.

"Responsibility?" He asked.

I nodded. "Dad, I gotta go." He said, into the phone, before looking straight at me.

"Why do I need to relearn responsibility!" He asked. "And trust, don't forget that." I said, walking into the kitchen to get myself an apple. "Why?" Leo repeated. "Where were you really the night you said you were at your father's?" I asked.

"I told you, I was at Dad's place." He said.

"Not for the rest of the night, you weren't." I said.

"I'm telling you the truth!" He exclaimed.

I sighed, taking a bite out of my apple. "Leo, I'm not in the mood for this." I whispered.

He shook his head. "You wanna know where I was, that bad?" He asked. "I was at my friend's, because he needed help with some homework."

"If I were to call your friend, would be able to give the same story?" I asked. "What makes you think I'd lie to you about that?" Leo asked. "Because, Leo the day you lied to me, was the day you lost my trust." I said. "Did you learn your lesson?"

Leo sighed, not answering my question.

"That's alright, because you're officially grounded for a month, room…now!" I cried, pointing to his room. Angrily, he stalked off to his room, just when there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it.


	13. Acceptance

Chapter Thirteen

Acceptance

Michael stood in the doorway. "Julia, I'm sorry for how I reacted.." He trailed off. "Don't worry." I whispered. "I would've reacted the same way."

He smiled, faintly. "So, we're going to have a baby?" Michael asked. I nodded, tears pouring down my face. I smiled, as he opened his arms I walked into them. The hug was short but I liked being there. "Would you like to come in?" I asked.

He nodded, and entered the room. "You're pregnant?" a voice came from behind. Leo stood at the top of the stairs. Tears streaming down his face. His hands in tight balls at the side of his body. "Is that why Dad left?" He cried.

I shook my head. "Leo," I began. But, he ran into his room. "Leo!" I shouted, after him. "I'm sorry, Michael." I whispered. He smiled, lightly. "Don't worry about it." He whispered. "I'll be in the living room."

I nodded, as I went upstairs to find Leo's door closed.. I went to it, and turned the knob only to find the door to be locked. I sighed and knocked on the door. "Leo, open the door, please." I whispered. "Leave me alone!" He cried.

"No!" He cried. "Leo Houston, open this door right now or you'll be grounded!" I shouted. I heard footsteps stomp onto the ground until I heard the sharp click of the door being unlocked. I opened the door. "Leo, I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you." I apologized.

"I'm not angry about that!" Leo cried, sitting on his bed. He played with the pull string of his PJ pants. Tears still flowed evenly off his cheeks.

"Then, what are you angry about?" I asked.

"You and Dad!" He cried.

"What about us?" I asked.

"You said you would try to make things work, you didn't!" Leo responded.

I was now crying, also, and I couldn't stop it. "I'm sorry, Leo, but things happen." I whispered.

"Things happen? So, you were planning on getting pregnant?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "First of all, Leo Houston, no one planned on getting pregnant, and second of all, I think you need to watch your attitude."

Leo just shook his head. "You just don't know what it's like!" He cried.

"Oh, I don't?" I asked. "Please, tell me…how is it like?"

I looked at Leo directly in his eyes. "Because you sure don't know what I'm going through." Leo was silent.

"Do you think I honestly planned on this to be happening? That when I was young, I planned on marrying a guy…have a kid with him, plan on having another, and then go cheat on him? And worse of all, have a kid with that guy?" I asked . "Honestly, Leo, tell me if that's what you think I do?"

"No." He whispered.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you." I said.

"No." He said, louder.

"Then, why are you constantly making me feel bad about things I can't control?" I asked.

Leo didn't say a word. "Leo, sweetheart, I loved your father…I still do, but I can't make him stay. No matter how much I want to." I whispered.

"Would you mind if I go live with him then?" He asked.

My breath caught in my throat. Live with Frank? Did he just say that? I closed my eyes and thought up a good explanation. "Let's talk about that in the morning." I whispered. "Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." I said.

I then, left the room. Throughout the whole conversation had me thinking. Was it right to have Michael be here? But, that couldn't be my top priority right now, Leo wanted to move out. I couldn't lose him, too. I just couldn't.


	14. The Morning After

Chapter 14

The Morning After

I was sitting in my room.

Thinking of what I could do to convince Leo to stay.

A knock at my door, made me jump.

I went to answer it.

"Hey, Michael." I whispered. He smiled. "I thought you said you went to the store?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, they're all out of my shampoo!" He cried. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Yeah!" He cried.

Michael entered the room his arms folded across his chest. "It's alright, you can come in." I said, closing the door behind him. "Actually, I was about to go downstairs and make breakfast." I said.

"Oh." He said. "Jules, are you free tonight?"

"Oh, Michael," I started.

Michael sighed. "I understand." Michael said.

"No, wait, Michael, I am free tonight." I whispered. He smiled.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" He asked. "Yes, I'd love to." I whispered. He smiled. "Great, how about seven?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled, and left. I smiled to myself. I then, went downstairs and started making breakfast.

Leo woke up while I was making breakfast. Michael had left to his old home, to finish packing things up. It was awkward, after he found out, and we didn't speak right away.

When I set the food on the table, Leo silently began to eat. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up with eyes that told me he was still angry. He sighed, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "When were you planning on telling me that you were pregnant? Did you tell Dad?" He asked.

"Yes, I told your father…and I was planning on telling you, after this divorce thing settled down." I whispered. "And when was that going to happen?" Leo spat. "Two months, and your stomach is already…huge!" He cried.

"No, Leo, I wasn't going to wait that long!" I said.

"Then when?" He asked.

I sighed. "Leo, I had to tell Michael first…after your father." I whispered. "Why?" He asked. I looked him in the face, and sighed, putting my fork down. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, but Michael is the father to this baby, it would be wrong to put it off." I said.

He shook his head. "You know, I'm calling Dad, maybe he'll let me move in with him." He said, rising from his seat. "But, you have school today." I said. "After school, I'll call him." He said, then he disappeared out the door.

What just happened?

Did I just unknowingly yelled at him so much that he decided he didn't want to live here anymore? I shook my head. There was no time for this, I had rehearsals today and I had to show up. Derek was probably upset with me, for not making it to barely any this week. I sighed, as I rose and headed upstairs to change.

.


	15. Leaving

Chapter 15

Leaving

I thought I could handle this. But, I couldn't. Not anymore. I sighed. "You alright?" Tom asked. I looked at my side.

Tom was putting out papers from his bag. "Yeah, I'm sorry."I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Leo found out." I whispered. "What? How?" Tom asked, stopping what he was doing.

"He caught Michael and me talking." I whispered.

"I'm sorry," Tom whispered. I smiled. "Yeah, well he wants to live with Frank now." I said.

"Are you going to let him?" He asked.

"I don't have a choice, he's a teenager now, not some kid who needs guidance." I said. Michael came into the room, talking on the phone.

He didn't look at me, or even say hello. I shook my head.

Three hours straight of rehearsing for Broadway, and everyone was heaving for breath.

Rehearsal was over at six, which was very late, and I had a doctor's appointment in the morning.

"Julia,"

I turned to see Michael following me. "What's up?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I would like to take you out to dinner tonight…you know, as a thank you, for letting me stay with you." He whispered. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Michael, maybe another time, I'm having a difficult time with Leo right now." I said.

"It's important!" He cried. "Well, maybe you could tell me when we are at home." I said. He smiled, and we went home.

When we got home, the door was open, and stuff was already a pile near the curb. "God, no!" I cried, I ran up the stairs and went into the apartment to find Frank and Leo sitting at the kitchen table, not speaking.

"Leo, wait, we can talk this out!" I cried. "I don't want to live with a liar!" Leo shouted. "Hey, watch your mouth, young man, she's still your mother, and she actually did nothing wrong with you, to deserve your disrespect!" Frank shouted.

"Please, Leo, let's talk….I can't lose you, too." I whispered. "I'm sorry, Mom, I can't." Leo said, leaving the room. "I'll try to convince him to move back, Julia," Frank said, rising to his feet and turning to face me. I looked at him.

"I am angry at you, Julia," He whispered. "But, you don't deserve a child who disrespects you. I'll talk to him." I nodded and watched him go. Tears poured out of my eyes and I couldn't control them. "Jules," Michael whispered.

I turned to face him. He was standing in the doorway, and I went to him. He hugged me to his body, and I sobbed into his shirt. "It's okay," he murmured, over and over again.


	16. A Single Question

Chapter 16

A Single Question.

"So, you know what happened to me when I was sixteen, right?" I asked.

"No, what happened?" Michael asked. We were sitting on the floor in the living room. We were both drinking water next to the cozy fire.

I smiled. "You promise you won't laugh?" I asked.

"I promise." He replied.

"I had this insanely large crush on Bob Stevens, he was the captain of the basketball team…and I was at one of his games, and I shouted his name like before he shot the ball…which was supposed to win, but it missed the hoop cause he looked at me, and not even a second later, I trip going down to use the laughed at me!"

Michael laughed, taking a sip of water to his lips.

"Hey!" I cried. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sorry, just had to after that I had to!" He cried.

"Yeah, so what was your most embarrassing moment?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, my Mom called me, Mikey-Poo, while I was on stage in my 5th grade talent show." Michael replied. "Wow, that is embarrassing." I replied. "You're not laughing." Michael replied. I smiled. "That's because it isn't that funny…now it might've been if I was there." I whispered.

Just then, Michael rose to his feet and disappeared without a word. "Did I offend you?" I asked. "No," He answered, coming back into the room. "Why did you leave?" I asked.

Michael smiled, and sat back down on the floor.

"Jules, I've made a lot of mistakes…and I'm through making them." He whispered. "Michael," I replied.

"I love you, Julia, and I can't believe it took me this long to finally admit it to myself." He said.

Just then, he kissed me. It wasn't a short kiss, but it wasn't long either. When he parted from me, I wanted to stay there. I opened my eyes, to see him smiling.

He took out a blue box from his pocket, and opened it.

"Julia, you make me so happy, and I'm so happy that we will have a child together will you marry me?"


	17. An Answer

Chapter 17

An Answer

"Julia, you make me so happy, and I'm so happy that we will have a child together will you marry me?" Michael asked.

I looked at him…shocked. "Michael, please," I whispered, rising to my feet. "Julia, are you alright?" He asked, rising to his feet. "What made you decide to propose to me? The baby?" I asked.

"What? No!" He exclaimed. "Then, why did you propose?" I replied.

"I love you, Jules, didn't I make it clear that I loved you…I told you that you make me happy." He whispered. I shook my head. "Michael, think about this…let's not rush into anything, we both just got out of marriages." I replied.

"But, don't you love me?" He asked.

I sighed, closing my eyes, I was having a hard time thinking, and my heart was so confused. I loved Michael, but something felt wrong. "I love you, Michael…I do, but I don't want to rush into getting married just because we're having a baby together." I said.

He then frowned. "I see, I'm sorry…." Michael said, placing the ring back into his pocket. "I just made this completely awkward." He said. "I said, I didn't want to get married, I didn't say we couldn't get together." I whispered. He smiled, slowly coming towards me.

"I love you, Julia." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Michael." I whispered, and we kissed.

I woke up in the middle of the night, when the door banged. I got out of bed, wrapping my silk black and white robe around me. I went downstairs to open the door to find Frank and Leo in the doorway. "Hey," Frank replied.

"Hi, Frank..Leo, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I convinced Leo, to move back here." Frank replied. I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, Leo!" I cried, and gathered him in my arms. "I love you!" I cried.

"What's going on?" a voice said, behind me.

I turned to see, Michael coming down the stairs.

"What's he doing here?" Frank asked.

I sighed. "Leo's moving back in." I announced.

Michael smiled. "I'm glad, Julia was so upset when you left." Michael said.

"You were?" Leo asked.

I nodded. "I guess, that's worth another try." Leo replied.

"I'm glad." I whispered. "I gotta go, I have more tests to grade." Frank said. He turned and began to leave. "Stay here," I said, as I walked into the night. "Frank!" I called after him. He turned.

"Thank you, for Leo." I said. He smiled. "Your welcome…good luck, with Michael, by the way." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled, nodding his head. He then disappeared into the cab waiting outside my house. I just couldn't believe how my life turned so quickly, and the results were good. I just hoped that it wouldn't bite me in the butt.


	18. Reunited War

Chapter 18

Reunited War

With Leo back in my life, I was happy.

I tried to ask him what had happened since he left, but he always shrugged it off, telling me he didn't want to speak about it. Michael had to go finalize his divorce, and I was home alone with him.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning on the coffee table, reading a book. I was sitting on the couch, working on Marilyn.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied, coldly.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He repeated.

"Leo, there is something wrong, when you can only answer me with nothing." I said.

Leo closed his eyes. "I don't want to be here," He said, looking at me after he stated the statement. "Dad, convinced me to give you another chance."

"Leo, you don't have to be here, if you don't want to be…" I whispered.

I placed my work beside me, and I slid to the floor. Tears poured from my eyes, and I couldn't stop them. Not even if I wanted to.

"Leo, I'm sorry, for all of this." I whispered. "I love you, very much, you have to know that!"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe since you've been behind Dad's back," He said.

"I know, Leo, I know. I am sorry, I went against your trust, I'll never do it again." I pleaded.

"How can I believe you!?" He spat.

"You have to," I begged. "Leo, I'm scared, too!"

"Who said I was scared?" He asked.

I shook my head, and looked into the distance.

The TV was off, and the lights were dimmed. The clock slowly ticked on. I sighed, trying to control myself. Leo, who was now standing and glaring down at me, was fighting hard not to cry.

"Leo, I am sorry, but please don't leave me." I cried.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked, voice rough.

"Because I lost your father, for a stupid mistake, I now I don't have a right to say stay with me, but I'm asking you anyway, please, don't leave me." I whispered.

Leo's face changed expressions, from hard to soft.


End file.
